


"Caution", Mother Said, “Watch for the Wolf”

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua’s mom told him to be cautious, "Watch out for things in the woods, especially the wolf." But he's in love with the wolf & the wolf loves him.





	1. Darling Wolf Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Background:  
> It's more like a regency au of sorts, set in a village situated near the mountains, modern amenities don't exist and such. Marriage among same genders have no stigma since children lose parents often enough that adoption is easy.
> 
> This was sort of inspired by fanart and half by that movie Amanda Seyfried acted in, Little Red Riding Hood. Very very very loosely based on it. Very loosely.

Joshua rolled over in the field of flowers hearing his name being whispered into his ear.

“Joshua,” the voice whispered. The person’s hair tickled the side of his face, “Shua. Shua darling, wake up. It isn’t safe here.” The person ran their knuckles against his jaw. “Come on now. Wake up. You don’t want to spend time with me now that I’m here?”

He turned into the person’s hand, eyes still closed. “Mmm. Give me a minute Jeonghan.” Joshua snuggled into his warm body.

Chuckling Jeonghan said, “Oh? You knew it was me? Even without opening your eyes?”

“You’re the only person to come out here this far,” Joshua mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Jeonghan smirked at the word person. “Hmm. Yea well everyone knows to be cautious of the wolf roaming the woods. So why aren’t you being cautious? Didn’t your mother tell you to watch for the wolf? Especially since you wear such a flashy hood around.” Jeonghan played with the loose ends of the tie around Joshua’s neck.

Joshua opened his eyes, sitting up, letting the red hood fall off his head, the cape rustling as he moved. “Of course, she did. But why be cautious when,” he shuffled close, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan, leaning close he whispered with a laugh, “I caught the wolf.” Moving in the rest of the way, he kissed Jeonghan lightly on the lips, smiling into the kiss.

“Your parents won’t be happy to know that their son tamed a wild wolf,” Jeonghan mumbled against Joshua’s lips. He pouted a bit as Joshua pulled away to laugh.

“You let me. You enticed me first but then you fell,” he smiled, eyes crinkling in that way Jeonghan loved. “The wolf who wanted to hunt his prey but then his prey became his master.”

At that Jeonghan leaned forward, bringing the both of them down. He made sure to cradle Joshua’s head; soft grass or not he’d rather not have him hurt by Jeonghan’s inattentiveness. “I didn’t let you,” he said hovering over Joshua’s laughing form. “You cast a spell over me. You seduced me so well and so quickly I didn’t even have time to process it.”

“Do you regret?” Joshua asked, cupping Jeonghan on the right side of his face.

Jeonghan snuggled into the hand. “No. How can I regret it when I have you?” He moved his face away, kissing Joshua’s palm as he went. How could he regret falling when Joshua was the only one to look past everything that was said about him? How could he?

Joshua came into town with a sweet smile. He followed his parents who moved back into the town from the capital to take care of his dad’s ailing mother. Joshua had taken one look at him and said hello, ignoring the hissing of others telling him to stay away from that Yoon boy. The boy whose family ran too close with the animals, wolves especially, as they trained hounds.

There were no regrets on his part. None at all.

Leaning down he kissed Joshua deeply, initiating their daily routine of love making in the field surrounded by nature. Joshua returned the kiss, giving as good as Jeonghan gave. He let his hands wander and untied and unbuttoned things, shedding the layers of clothes that protected Joshua from his gaze and touch.

“I love you,” Joshua said, breathless as he arched into Jeonghan’s hands trailing down his skin.

Jeonghan breathed Joshua’s scent in, biting down on his shoulder, pleasure shooting down his spine as Joshua’s groaned into the air. Pulling away he stared down at Joshua and said, “And I love you.” His fingers moved and off Joshua’s pants came. Jeonghan undid his own trousers, coating his fingers in oil, inching them into Joshua’s hole.

Joshua lay down on his red hooded cape, body naked as the day he was born, legs splayed wide, Jeonghan’s fingers opening him. What a sight it was. Jeonghan moved, slowly pushing in as he deemed Joshua soft enough.

In the open air, they made love as normal, gasping and groaning, with only the animals and trees to watch and hear them.

* * *

They cleaned up carefully. Jeonghan stuffing the bottle of oil into his pockets; Joshua grabbing his basket of herbs he picked.

“You’re ok? Back not in pain?” Jeonghan asked as he brushed off his pants a tad.

“M’fine. Like normal,” he said, turning his head to look at Jeonghan with a small glare. “You never go hard,” he said with a small pout.

“You want me to?” Jeonghan smirked.

Blushing Joshua looked away as he straightened his cape.

“You have hidden depths darling,” he drawled. “On your day off. I’ll go harder. Wilder. Will that make you happy? Does it get you hot?”

“You always get me hot and bothered,” he muttered walking away coolly, like he hadn’t just admitted that Jeonghan made his blood boil.

“Aww, don’t do that. I have my horse. Let me take you back.” He smirked, catching Joshua by the arm, pulling him into his body. “I can’t let you go after you told me that.”

Joshua stayed silent but let Jeonghan take him to his horse, a black stallion named Star for the odd star shaped white mark on his head. The stallion nosed Joshua’s clothing in open affection, ignoring the glare Jeonghan sent his way.

Jeonghan took Joshua’s basket, watching as Joshua swung his legs over the saddle. Once safely on, Jeonghan handed him his basket before swinging on himself, right behind Joshua. “Hang on darling. We’re going to go fast. I heard you got scolded last time for spending too much time out here. I shouldn’t let that happen again. Not when I ride out here half the time.”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Joshua said, tucking his hair behind his ears. “She just got worried about the wild animals.”

Snorting, Jeonghan took the reins, wrapping his arms around Joshua. “They’d kill me if they knew you were spending your time with me rather than all of it picking the herbs for the apothecary. Since I’m the one of the wild animals everyone tells their daughters and sons to stay away from. If they only knew that you weren’t staying away.”

“I won’t. And I can’t anymore.” Joshua patted Star on the neck as they galloped towards the village. “Not seeing you at least once a day is hard. Especially since you can’t come to the store every day.” Not seeing Jeonghan was like missing a limb. The closer they had got the more Joshua seemed to crave his attention. It was unsettling at first, just how much in love he was, how much he wanted to be near Jeonghan, but he pushed away the anxiety to bask in their happiness.

Jeonghan smiled. “You always say such lovely things to me.” He pulled a face. “But then you say mean things too. Telling me shut my mouth. Or when you tell me no.”

Laughing into the air, Joshua leaned back into him. “It’s all for your own good. If I always said nice things it’d inflate your already large ego. The bad boy of the village. The stay away from the Yoon boy.” Joshua snorted. “Yet I still see so many girls and guys look at you longingly.” He tsked. He couldn’t believe he was feeling the tiniest of bit jealous from the way the others would look at Jeonghan. All Jeonghan would do is raise a brow, or throw them a smirk and it sent them blushing and looking away. Joshua knew he had his affections. But still. “Anyhow. If I always did the things you wanted, then you’d be spoiled.”

Jeonghan whined into Joshua’s ear. “But I like it when you spoil me.”

Joshua ignored him, rifling through his basket, making sure he collected all he needed and extras as well.

“Shuaaa!” Jeonghan would throw a mini tantrum but they were on a horse.

Turning his head, Joshua lightly pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t whine. You know I love you a lot.” He whipped his head around to the front, a shy smile on his face.

“Yea,” Jeonghan whispered, “I do know.” He placed his chin on Joshua’s shoulder, slowing Star down to a trot, trying to savor the few minutes they had left.

They neared the gate edges. “You should get off here,” Jeonghan said. “If the guards whispered about who they saw you with your parents would go ballistic.”

Joshua lips thinned, jaw going stubborn.

“Don’t. You know why,” Jeonghan argued, seeing how Joshua looked like he wanted to fight him on this.

“It’s stupid,” Joshua growled. “A stupid thing because they can’t look past your father.”

“Be grateful they don’t know what I truly am. If they knew I wouldn’t be around here at all and we’d be separated.”

He deflated, body hunching in on itself. “Right,” Joshua said softly. “You’re not dangerous though.”

Jeonghan said nothing. He was dangerous. He just couldn’t be dangerous to Joshua. Jeonghan stumbled on Joshua in the woods two weeks after he had moved here. The other young man had been cornered by boar and the tree branch Joshua had climbed was breaking. Jeonghan had taken the boar down quickly. Catching Joshua on the other hand was an issue as Jeonghan was in his wolf form but it was let the other man fall or shift and catch him. Jeonghan shifted, catching Joshua as he yelped.

He prepared himself for screams and the whole news to get out in the village. But all Joshua did was hug him and thank him. Then Joshua started getting close. No matter how many times Jeonghan rebuffed his attempts, acting like an asshole, snapping his jaws at Joshua, chasing Joshua away. But Joshua kept coming back.

That day Jeonghan happened upon him in the field surrounded by flowers, sleeping of all things. Stupid. It was wildly stupid of him. But Joshua looked so peaceful that he fell asleep right next to him, only to wake up to Joshua petting him. He snarled; Joshua sat there holding out his hand quietly in a nonthreatening manner until Jeonghan caved under that gentle smile.

From there he started coming to Joshua, first in wolf form, then in human form. No matter how Jeonghan went to Joshua, all the other man did was offer him a gentle smile and soft words. It didn’t matter where they were: in the village or in the woods, Joshua never changed.

Not until they became close and the both of them let down their walls did the dynamic change. They teased, poked fun, sassed each other, loved each other. Stupidly they had fallen in love. But Jeonghan didn’t want to give it up and neither did Joshua. They just had to sneak around. It was fine. It was working well.

“Come on now. Off my horse and on your way little red riding hood.” Jeonghan dismounted first, taking Joshua’s basket for him, carefully watching Joshua dismount.

Once on the ground, Joshua asked, eyes twinkling, “Does that make you the big bad wolf then? You didn’t eat me though.”

Jeonghan smiled wolfishly. “Didn’t I? I ate you so well in that field.”

Joshua laughed out loud, pressing his hand against Jeonghan’s cheek. “Hmm. You did. The wolf ate little red riding hood. Was I tasty?”

Pressing a kiss into Joshua’s palm he answered, “You always are.” He patted Joshua on the butt, “Time to go back to grandma, little red.”

“Tomorrow?” Joshua asked, as he took the basket away from Jeonghan.

“I’ll be waiting,” he responded. “There’s nothing to do tomorrow. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Joshua sent him a wide grin, walking towards the village. “I’ll see you tomorrow then Mr. Wolf.” Halfway to the gates, Joshua sent him a flying kiss and a wink, knowing Jeonghan’s sharp eyesight would see it.

Jeonghan shook his head. “Let’s go home then Star. We have things to do.”

Star snorted and plodded forward.

* * *

The bell above the door rang.

“Oh Joshua, you’re back. How was the haul today,” his mom asked.

“It was good. Lots of things seemed to grow in the last few weeks.”

“Hmm,” she said absentmindedly, rifling through the shelves. “Did you see anything out there?”

“No,” Joshua answered. A lie. But no one had to know except him and Jeonghan.

“Good. Something has the village up in arms. Hopefully nothing bad happened.”

Joshua had started to put away the herbs. “I guess we’ll see tonight. They’ll probably announce things then.” He looked around, “Where’s dad?”

“He went to talk to the village head about something.”

If Joshua had been paying attention he would’ve noticed something amiss in his mom’s body language. But he was too wrapped up thinking about tomorrow, a smile on his face as he hummed.

“Something good happen today?” She asked, interrupting his haze.

Joshua looked down at the herbs he laid out to dry. “I saw a family of rabbits and some baby deer.”

She shook her head. “You and your love of animals.”

“They’re cute mom.” Although he had the cutest animal in his arms on a daily basis. But if Jeonghan heard him say that out loud he’d throw a small tantrum. He could hear Jeonghan now, “Wolves aren’t cute Shua! We’re dangerous and mean.” Joshua laughed softly. He knew Jeonghan so well that he could even predict what he would say.

“Only some of them. You know the rumors of about the—“

“The wolf,” Joshua said, cutting her off. “I know. You don’t need to tell a million times. I’m being careful. I promise.”

Sighing she went over to him, taking him in a hug. “I worry. Your father when he lived here. People disappeared for a while. A wolf they said. Considering the mountains are full of them here.”

He stayed in her arms, patting her on the back. “I’m practically an adult now. I can take care of myself. I did a good job of it when we lived in the capital.”

“I know. But it’s a mother’s prerogative to care and worry.” She pulled away, looking at him. “The capital is a different type of danger. Here the animals pose more of a danger than the people.”

“I’ll watch out for them. Promise.”

She stared into his eyes, nodding after several seconds. “It’s good that you have friends your age here. That you all gather in a group. Much more safe. Especially since you made friends with the village head’s son.”

“Seungcheol is a good friend,” Joshua let out a small laugh, “he likes to lead the rest of us at times. I think he’s practicing. Probably to help out his brother.”

His mom nodded. “He’ll grow up into a fine man. A nice husband for someone,” she mentioned offhandedly.

Joshua was already lost in his thoughts to care about his mom’s thoughts about Seungcheol.

* * *

“Hey, Joshua hyung,” Seungkwan said, coming into the apothecary.

“Back for your sister’s medicine?” Joshua asked from the counter.

“Yup.” He nodded. “And my mom wanted me to pick something up for a cough.”

“Got it,” he replied, pushing away from the counter and going into the back. “How’s school?”

“Good. One more year and I can start working towards being a teacher myself.”

“You could always try private tutoring first,” Joshua said, emerging with two bottles.

Seungkwan shook his head. “I don’t want to go too far from my family. Private tutoring means going to other villages. Perhaps a nobleman’s territory. I’m the only son after all.”

Joshua nodded in understanding. “I see. That’ll be six coins.”

Taking some money from his pouch, Seungkwan asked, “Did you hear the latest gossip?”

Joshua shook his head. “No. Remember to tell your mom no more than two spoonfuls of the cough medicine during the whole day.”

“Got it,” he chirped. “And word has it that the village head has arranged a marriage for his youngest son.”

“For Seungcheol?” Joshua wrapped the bottles. “Kind of young isn’t he?”

“You two are the same age,” Seungkwan pointed out.

“Yea, but in the capital people married older. After they made a name or a livelihood for themselves,” Joshua explained.

“Well you’re in a backwater village now hyung. Seungcheol hyung is supposed to be his brother’s right hand man when he takes over the village,” he said, taking the bag Joshua handed him.

“Any word on who?”

“Nope. The elders shut their mouth when they saw us younger kids walk by. But I heard enough to know that they’re announcing it tonight.”

“Ah. Maybe that’s what mom was talking about.”

Seungkwan perked up, looking at with questioning eyes.

“She mentioned something about the village being up in arms. I guess it’s about Seungcheol’s soon to be fiancé then.”

“I don’t know if I pity them or envy them,” Seungkwan said, tapping at his lips. “On one hand, it’s Choi Seungcheol and he is the village heads son, second one or not. But on the other he’s just…” he trailed off.

“He’s too much sometimes,” Joshua added. “He’s my friend and all, but Seungcheol…” he shook his head, “Seungcheol has a bit of growing up to do. Since he’s the youngest.”

Seungkwan blushed. He knew what it was like being the youngest, pampered and beloved. “Well he’s pretty decent now.”

“Yea. But he isn’t ready for marriage. Hopefully the engagement is a long period of time.” Joshua shrugged. “Although marriage might make him more mature.”

Seungkwan laughed. “You really like to talk about your friends don’t you hyung?”

Joshua smirked. “I only tell it as it is. Seungcheol is a good guy. He just needs some more time. But I guess this is something your village is used too. I, for one, wouldn’t want to get engaged so early. I’m barely twenty.”

“Better hope it’s not you then,” Seungkwan pointed out.

Laughing Joshua held onto the counter. “Oh. I don’t think they’d choose me. I’m a capital boy. I plan to go back to the capital one day. Not learn how to help run a village.”

“You never know hyung.”

“My parents would never,” Joshua said, shaking his head.

* * *

The whole village shuffled into the hall, finding seats or taking spots by the wall. Joshua sat next to his parents. His eyes wandered seeing the other village boys before he spotted Jeonghan leaning on one of the pillars. Jeonghan’s eyes were cold, looking at everything silently, judging, glaring at people who glared and whispered about him.

Joshua smiled. Typical Jeonghan poker face. He would probably zone out as the weekly review went on.

“Order!” A gavel was banged. “Order!”

The hall quieted down.

“Good. As per usual watch out for the wild animals. It’s around this time of year we hear of news from nearby villages of disappearances. Understand?”

The hall echoed with acknowledgement allowing the village head to move on.

“Now to harvest news.”

And the hour went on, Joshua stifling yawns discreetly on occasion. Honestly these weekly talks were unnecessary at times.

“And the biggest news of the night. My youngest son, Seungcheol, is to be engaged.”

A round of applause and some gasps were heard.

Seungcheol, who sat in the front, blushed a deep red to his ears.

The loud sounds jerked Joshua out of his sleepy haze. His dad gave him a look, prompting him to sit up straight. But honestly, why did he have to look good. He was only Seungcheol’s friend. He would congratulate him later.

“I’m very happy with the choice I made.” The village head turned to Seungcheol, motioning at him to get up and join him.

Seungcheol got up off his seat and walked to the wood dais to join his father, who handed him a box. No doubt a ring.

“Seungcheol’s fiancé is a young man of great reputation, a good head on his shoulders, wise, gentle, and a compatible match.” The village head turned to the general vicinity where Joshua and his family sat.

Joshua didn’t like the looks of this. He glanced around, noting that there were a few other people his age around thankfully. He relaxed once more.

The village head raised his hand, “Joshua.”


	2. Night Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Someone goes missing.

His heart dropped. There was a rushing sound to his ears. He didn’t hear his name. Please. He didn’t just hear his name. Joshua was too afraid to get up. He was too afraid to look to where Jeonghan was standing, no doubt, clenching his jaw and curling his hand into a fist; the wolf wanting to lose control.

Jeonghan warned him. About how jealous he would, could get. About how Joshua would be his and no one else’s. Right before they had done anything less than platonic. “Once we start there’s no going back. You’re mine. The wolf in me won’t have you going near anyone or anyone near you in any romantic sense.” He growled, “You’ll be mine forever. Is that ok?”

Joshua grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Forever,” he said with conviction. “I won’t let you go and you won’t let me go. You’ll be forever mine and I’ll be forever yours.”

Pulling Joshua towards him, Jeonghan laughed elatedly. He kissed him hard, moving his lips against Joshua’s, practically devouring him.

Joshua kissed back, giving Jeonghan the same amount of passion. They kissed until Joshua’s knees threatened to buckle. And Jeonghan had set on devouring him whole.

They went hard and fast; Joshua somehow slid into his lap and things were untied, hands wandered, kisses turned sloppy, and marks were given.

The both of them had the sense to stop before things went too far that day; Jeonghan pulling his hands away and Joshua tearing his mouth away from Jeonghan’s.

“Not today,” Jeonghan panted heavily. Groaning he said, “I would but I wasn’t prepared for this,” he placed his forehead against Joshua’s, “and I don’t want to push you too far.”

Joshua was panting too as he squirmed lightly on Jeonghan’s lap. “It’s not like I’m a wilting flower. I didn’t push you away. If anything, I pulled you closer.”

Jeonghan laughed in delight. “You’re right. But better to be prepared. Don’t want to hurt you.”

Quietly breathing in and out to slow down his heart beating, Joshua said, “You won’t.” He held on, moving close enough to feel Jeonghan’s heart beating against his. “You won’t.”

This time Jeonghan’s laugh was more depreciating. “Don’t say that. Don’t have so much faith in me.” He looked straight into Joshua’s eyes, his own darkening, “Don’t trust me so completely. If the wolf in me gets too angry you could be hurt. No matter how much you matter to me.”

Joshua kissed the side of the temple, lightly, lovingly. “But I do,” he breathed, kissing him again in that spot as if he could imprint the amount of sheer raw feeling he had for Jeonghan, “I do trust you. And nothing will stop me.”

Holding Joshua tight, Jeonghan stayed quiet, nearly squeezing Joshua painfully. But Joshua allowed him to. He petted Jeonghan’s hair, running his hands down in soothing strokes. He didn’t know much at that point but Joshua could tell that control over the wolf was something Jeonghan was frightened of.

And this. This mockery that was being made of Joshua’s life was no doubt testing that control. Jeonghan took great pleasure in smelling Joshua every time they met up. He seemed to know just how close a person had been from scenting him. The days Jeonghan smelled someone who got just too close for his liking he was rougher in his handling, more possessive, as if he could fuck Joshua hard enough other people would smell Jeonghan on him and back off.

Joshua jerked out of his haze by his father pulling him, none too gently, up and towards the front. No. This wasn’t where he wanted to be. He didn’t want to be up here, near his friend. He didn’t want to be engaged to him. Joshua wanted to be next to Jeonghan, who was currently glaring daggers at Seungcheol and the grip Joshua’s father had on his shoulder. But he knew should he move towards Jeonghan, things would get ugly fast. And everything would be ruined.

He twisted his hand into a fist, pulling away from Seungcheol as far as he could. Joshua zoned out what the village head was babbling on about a stupendous union. What bullshit. More like a fabricated one. Joshua didn’t remember saying anything about marriage. Let alone to his friend who he didn’t even like that way.

Seungcheol gently took him by the elbow, taking him to sit by the end of the front seats. Joshua yanked his arm away, making sure to skootch as far as he could away from him. Subtly he turned his eyes to Jeonghan against the wall but he ignored Joshua. His jaw was clenched, his hands in his pockets. Joshua bit his lip, even Jeonghan’s eyes were closed off to him. Everything was going fine between them and now this.  

They needed to talk. Tonight.

 

* * *

As soon as the meeting was called to an end, Joshua shot up from his seat moving towards his parents, noting the guilty look on his mom’s face and the flat look on his father’s. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Looking down he stared at Seungcheol’s hand before moving to his face. “Let me go,” he said flatly.

“We have to talk about this,” Seungcheol said, “we’re engaged now.”

Joshua nearly spat in his face, friend or not things took a deeply wrong turn and Seungcheol and his family was the source of his problems. “We,” he said, pointing between them, “are talking about none of this. I don’t to marry you and I doubt you want to marry me.” Yanking his hand out of Seungcheol’s grasp he said voice filled with promise, “I’m going to get us unengaged one way or another.”

He walked up to his parents, prepared to fight but his dad stalled him.

“We’ll talk at home Joshua.”

Joshua pulled his lips back in a snarl but his mom gave him a stern head shake and a sad look.

He looked around for Jeonghan but he was nowhere to be seen. Joshua would have to leave a note for Jeonghan.

The two of them discovered one night Joshua ventured out with Jeonghan to the forest that the wall where Joshua’s window was had a small little hole, small enough for notes. When they couldn’t meet, they left little notes placing them inside and the other grabbing it. Joshua just had to hope that Jeonghan would check tonight.

The walk home was silent and stiff. Joshua walked away from them. How could they do this to him? They talked about Joshua going back to the capital. He wanted to finish university and while the village was nice he wanted to flourish in the capital, preferably with Jeonghan by his side.

When the door clicked shut Joshua tore into them. “What was that? Who decided my future without telling me?” He was calm, externally. Internally he was a raging ocean, slamming huge waves into the sea over and over again.

“Joshua,” his mom said softly. “We thought this was for the best.”

Clenching his fists, he could feel his neck muscles tighten. “What about finishing school? Moving back to the capital. Letting me find a living that didn’t involve staying here.” He wanted to yell so badly. Joshua wanted to fucking scream.

His dad moved closer as if shielding his mom. “I decided on this Joshua, not your mom.”

“Why?!” Why would he do this to him? Did he think Joshua wanted to stay here? No. Not in a place where he couldn’t even walk down the street with Jeonghan without people hissing in his face. Not in this village where Jeonghan was treated like shit simply because his father was seen as the local drunk and crazy since his wife and daughter died. Not here when all Jeonghan did was set traps to sell meat and train hunting hounds and he was still a pariah. Not when the two of them could be happier somewhere else, anywhere else where no one knew them and they’d be together and in love freely.

“Your grandma is getting old and she wanted to see you married before she died.”

“Are you serious?! I’m young. And It’s not like she’s going to keel over at any minute. Why would you shackle me here?! Without my consent! I don’t want to stay here!”

“Your grandmother Joshua!”

“I don’t think she’d want to see me unhappy on my wedding day! I can’t fake happiness!” Joshua breathed trying to calm down. “If you’d told me...” he said trailing off like he had someone in hiding. Which he did.

“Is there anyone you like?” His mom asked him gently.

He nodded. If he blurted out Jeonghan’s name here and now it’d be an automatic shut down.

His dad shook his head. “It’s too late now. We can’t back out.”

Joshua turned to him, eyes glaring fiercely. “You mean you can’t back out. Why even ask me if you aren’t going to take my choice into account?”

“Don’t lie to us Joshua. You haven’t looked at anyone in a special way.”

“What do you even know?” Joshua snapped. “Apparently, you made all of my decisions for me! I won’t be marrying Seungcheol and if I can’t make it dissolve I’ll make Seungcheol do it! Just watch me!” He ran to his room, slamming the door, making sure to push the latch down.

Hastily he moved to his closet and grabbed his cloak and changed into shoes that made less noise. He moved to the bed, faking a body by stuffing the other pillows in his closet underneath his blankets. Opening the window Joshua looked down, nodding in satisfaction at how empty the streets were. He closed them shut, moving down the trellis. Hopping lightly down, he moved to the hole, sighing in relief when he saw a note. Joshua took it out. Jeonghan drew a little sketch of a spot they used during the nights. Somewhere close.

He moved, sticking close to the shadows.

 

* * *

Silently he pushed the door to the abandoned barn open. Jeonghan had told him he used this as a means of escape when he couldn’t make the trip out to the forest. Everyone had thought it was haunted and stayed far away. Even the most fool hardy of children ran off when they heard the noises. Which were actually courtesy of Jeonghan in his wolf form, but no one had to know that.

Joshua climbed the stairs to the loft, opening his eyes wide to see if Jeonghan was here. “Jeonghan,” hissing he repeated, “Jeonghannie where are you?” He felt a hand on his. Joshua yelped. Turning he saw Jeonghan through the sliver of moonlight that shone through the crack in the window. “You scared me.”

Looking at Jeonghan, he moved his arms to his face. “You have to know that I didn’t know anything about earlier.”

Jeonghan said nothing, tearing his gaze away from Joshua, letting Joshua’s hands fall.

Feeling a fear bubble within him, Joshua started to babble, grabbing onto Jeonghan’s arms. “Jeonghannie. You know I don’t love him. I love you. I didn’t know crap. My dad agreed to it. Something about my grandma wanting me to get married before she died.” He shook his head, trying to catch his breath. “But Jeonghan. I won’t. I won’t marry Seungcheol. I’ll make him dissolve the engagement.” Joshua clenched his hands. “Jeonghannie,” he said, desperation clear in his voice.

Why was Jeonghan acting like this? Joshua would never betray him. He swore he wouldn’t. Why was Jeonghan ignoring him?

Jeonghan started to laugh. From that little giggle he would start with to a raucous laughter.

His mouth dropping open, Joshua stared at him. He smacked Jeonghan on the chest. “Jeonghan! Did you freaking play me?”

Jeonghan kept laughing.

“Jeonghannie!”

Wiping at the tears that formed in his eyes, Jeonghan said, “I’m sorry Shua. I couldn’t help it.” He let out a tiny laugh still. “You were so cute trying to explain to me.” He pulled Joshua into him. “I know. I can smell only me on you.” Hugging him close he repeated, “I can only smell me on you.”

If Joshua could see Jeonghan’s eyes, he’d notice the reddish tinge to them. Jeonghan teased him, but inside Jeonghan was boiling mad. The fact that Seungcheol or whoever declared Joshua belonging to someone other than himself made him angry. But he was holding back for Joshua’s sake.

Face against Jeonghan’s shoulder Joshua pouted. “That was mean.”

Jeonghan stroked his hand down Joshua’s hair to his neck. “I couldn’t help it.” He buried his nose into Joshua’s neck, leaving his hand splayed around his hip, possessively tightening his hold. Lightly breathing against Joshua’s neck, he said, “You were cute. And as mean as it was I couldn’t help but like how you were so desperate to prove how much you love me.”

Smirking against Joshua’s neck, Jeonghan held tight as he felt Joshua shiver. “Darling mine. Will you show me just how much you love me?”

Joshua moved his head away from his neck, pulling Jeonghan into a kiss, opening his mouth, letting Jeonghan stick his tongue in. Moaning around his tongue Joshua pressed close, holding tightly onto Jeonghan’s face as he felt Jeonghan suck on his tongue, his hand digging into his hip. He pulled away to breath. “Is that enough love tonight?”

Jeonghan smiled at him, barely winded, unlike Joshua whose chest was heaving like he ran lightly. He tapped his lips, shaking his head, “No I don’t think so. This whole marriage thing took me by surprise. I need you to show me just how much you love me.”

Hands moving to his shirt, Joshua slowly untied the top, letting the v drop open, showing Jeonghan collarbones and marked skin from this morning. Joshua took his hand and moved it underneath his shirt, letting Jeonghan run his hands up and down his skin. Joshua moved his free hand to his trousers undoing the ties, letting them fall to the floor. He slid his underwear down, stepping out of them. Joshua moved backwards letting himself fall onto the shabby bed mattress that they always used when they were here.

Jeonghan fell on top, holding his weight by placing a hand on the mattress as to not crush him.

“Like this,” Joshua whispered, eyes blinking rather seductively.

From untouched virgin with minor knowledge to full-fledged seducer. Jeonghan shivered in delight. Gently running his hands down Joshua’s rather naked legs, Jeonghan nodded. “This. This is a good start.” He slowly probed Joshua’s entrance, feeling it give way slightly, no doubt still loose from the morning.

Joshua took their supply bottle of lubricant into his hand, spreading his legs. Tilting his head into the mattress he said, “Let me show you then.” Popping the bottle, he let it run down his fingers. He moved them to his entrance, pushing his own fingers into himself. Groaning he threw his head back, arching his neck.

Jeonghan watched as Joshua slowly fingered himself open. He could feel his cock harden into a rather raging erection. He unlaced his own breeches, taking out his cock that leaked. Taking Joshua’s fingers out with a light pop and a squelch, he pushed in, spreading oil down his cock as he moved inwards. Jeonghan reveled in the whimper that escaped Joshua’s throat as he seated himself fully. Jeonghan moved his mouth to Joshua’s neck, biting down as he shifted his hips out and in.

Breathily Joshua said, “Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan moved, setting the pace. Brutally fucking Joshua, staking his possession. The moon moved, reflecting off the glass, shining onto Jeonghan even more. He felt the wolf howl inside, satisfied with the show of submission from Joshua as he spread his legs and moaned his pleasure for Jeonghan to hear.

If Joshua hadn’t closed his eyes, he’d see the inhuman glow that Jeonghan’s eyes had taken as the moon shone on him as he tore his mouth away from Joshua’s neck, growling into the night.

 

* * *

Jeonghan breathed heavily as he slowly slid out, feeling that same surge of pleasure as he always felt when he saw his come all over Joshua’s entrance. It was hard not to feel that stirring heat in his stomach at the sight. “I won’t clean you up tonight.” He shook his head at Joshua’s questioning eyes. “Tonight, I’ll take you home like this. My come all over you, leaking down your thighs. I want to see the evidence of my pleasure tomorrow morning when I take you again.”

Joshua felt tingles up his spine. God. The things Jeonghan said.

“All the animals will be able to smell it.” Jeonghan lifted Joshua, doing up the ties of his shirt, wiping down the sweat that pooled on his neck with his own sleeves. Helping Joshua put back on his underthings and trousers he pulled them up. Sniffing lightly, he nodded. “Perfect. Come on little red. Time to go home and play like you weren’t out with the big bad wolf, getting defiled by him. A person that isn’t your fiancé.”

“Don’t joke like that,” Joshua said quietly as they walked down the stairs. He winced lightly. Jeonghan wasn’t so gentle tonight. “You know I’d marry you. No. I will marry you. Soon.”

Jeonghan just caressed his neck before pulling up his hood. Taking Joshua by the hand he led him outside, walking towards the village.

 

* * *

At Joshua’s window Jeonghan stopped abruptly.

“Jeonghan?”

“Something is going on. The whole village sounds as if they’re awake.” Jeonghan’s eyes focused. “Go. Carefully Shua. Don’t let them catch you. Get back inside all right? Fake waking up.”

“Jeonghan what’s going on?”

Jeonghan boosted him up the trellis. “Not now. Go inside. I’ll take care of things.”

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said, voice laced with a bit of fear.

But Jeonghan ran quickly towards the forest edge, nimbly jumping trees over the village walls.

Joshua heard banging on the front door. Hastily he climbed inside, throwing the pillows under the bed as he untied the hood and stuffed it behind the mountain of pillows he slept on. Tearing off his shoes he threw them in the closet quietly as possible before diving into his bed, closing his eyes.

He heard shouting and voices being raised. Soon a pounding came to his door.

“Joshua, Joshua wake up!”

He mumbled, before climbing out of bed, unlatching his door, rubbing at his eyes to make the scene more credible. “What’s happening?”

“Someone is missing!”

“Who?”

Before his mom could tell him, he heard shouting. Lots of it. He ran down the stairs feeling uneasy. Half of the village was shouting and others were looking as confused as he was.

“I caught him in the forest!”

Joshua moved trying to catch who they were talking about.

“Don’t be silly you fool! Everyone knows that the Yoon boy sets his traps at night!”

“But no one else was outside! Where’s my Minkyung?! Where?!” He shouted, spitting on Jeonghan.

Joshua pushed to get closer. Oh god. They were just out but they hadn’t seen hide or hair of her.

“I was out setting my traps like Mrs. Lee said. I haven’t seen Minkyung at all,” Jeonghan denied.

He hadn’t. They hadn’t. They were too busy with each other. What were they accusing Jeonghan of?

“Then where’s my daughter! She’s missing! And you were outside of the village! You must’ve done something to her!”

The villagers started to whisper.

* * *


	3. You and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the story up a bit. No more multiple deaths. oh and badly written blow job description

The village head came into the circle. Moving he broke Mr. Shin’s hold. “Calm down. Let’s ask the guards.” He looked around at everyone. “You know better to gang up on a child. Even if he’s the Yoon boy.”

Jeonghan made a tiny face at being called a child, but whatever helped him get out of this little mess. He stared at everyone, not surprised at how some of the faces showed overt animosity. Animosity towards him was nothing new. But being accused of kidnapping someone was new.

He kept his poker on as the village head calmed down Mr. Shin. He turned his head looking at everyone, keeping in mind who was the most hostile. Best to stay away from those people. His heart leaped as he stared at Joshua’s familiar eyes. Eyes that were wide with fear, not fear of Jeonghan but fear for him. He sighed internally. He told him to stay away. Now his darling had to see the ugliness of how he was normally treated. Fuck.

One of the guards came trotting in, the villagers making a path for him, which somehow allowed Joshua to move closer. A good thing for Jeonghan’s temperament. Being in close proximity meant Jeonghan could smell Joshua’s scent, allowing him to keep calm, something he would need. Joshua, it looked like didn’t grab his coat or his cloak. He shivered, still clad in the clothes that Jeonghan had taken off earlier he could smell the scent of sex on him. Damn. It was making him horny again.

“Donggeun, did you see Minkyung go out the gate?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I didn’t see her. I saw Jeonghan leave with his traps and come back in with some dead animals as per normal. He wasn’t gone long. When did Minkyung go missing?”

“Then where’s my daughter!”

Like Jeonghan fucking knew. He checked around himself but found nothing. Even if there was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind saying he didn’t look everywhere.

“Calm down,” Mr. Choi soothed. “Let’s go talk and see what we can do to find her. Maybe she went into the forest for the pond of destiny. You know those silly girls. Let’s ask her friends and we’ll gather a search party.”

Mr. Shin muttered about not having enough evidence to point the blame at the most obvious person.

The villagers scattered. The women to their houses along with their children and some of the men going with Mr. Choi and Mr. Shin to start a search for Minkyung.

Jeonghan watched as Joshua rubbed at his arms, giving him a frightened look. He made a little finger motion, their code for tomorrow.

Joshua nodded and walked back to his house, his mother pulling him along. Joshua sent one last glance to Jeonghan who stared as Joshua safely got home.

Fuck everything. Jeonghan started home, ignoring the whisperings and the dirty looks. Joshua had looked ready to blurt out that they had been together. Which would cause a whole load of other trouble. Why couldn’t life be nice to him for once and he could have what he wanted? Jeonghan sighed. Time to go home and clean after his dad.

* * *

The morning dawned and Joshua gently wiped at his thighs. He knew Jeonghan would’ve liked if he left the evidence but it crusted over night and no, Joshua didn’t want to walk like that. He blushed though; he could still feel some minor leaking from his hole. Stupid werewolf.

He laid the towel out to dry and dressed. Grabbing a shirt that was more covered as Jeonghan have left a row of marks along the underside of his collarbone, Joshua put it on. He smiled a bit at the bruises shaped like hands on his hips, like they were evidence that they were still together. which in a way it was. Jeonghan wouldn’t let him go and Joshua wouldn’t either. Even if the entire village was after them.

Smile dropping, he moved to grab his red hood. The whole village was up in arms. Minkyung had disappeared and from the whispers that trickled up the stairs it seemed like she didn’t come home. They didn’t set off in the night in fear of the wild animals and they headed out at the crack of dawn. They still weren’t back yet.

Joshua planned his daily herb picking. Tugging his boots on he grabbed the basket and headed down, the red fabric rustling.

“Good morning,” he said quietly, ignoring the breakfast his mother put out. “I’m going to try to get the herbs that bloomed during the full moon last night. I’ll be skipping breakfast.” It was a bit childish of him but his mom stood by and did nothing as his dad arranged for him to be married.

“That’s fine,” she answered.

It wasn’t. Joshua saw how her hands clenched on the bowl, her knuckles white with fear.

“But someone will go with you,” she added.

Joshua clenched the hand he had on the door handle. “Who?” He knew it down to his bones who it was but still he wanted to deny it and asked anyhow.

“Seungcheol.”

“No! Why?” If Seungcheol tagged along any alone time with Jeonghan went out the window. They only met during the day when Joshua picked herbs and sometimes at night. Why were the fates messing with his life?

“After the disappearance of Minkyung I’m worried. Seungcheol is your fiancé he can help you and watch over you at the same time,” she explained as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“He’d be of no use and I can take care of myself,” Joshua snapped.

“For extra protection Joshua,” she said, raising her voice. “You’re my only child.”

“Well you sure have a great way of treating your only child. Saddling him with an unwanted fiancé, Joshua retorted. He almost winced at her sorrowful expression, but damn it all. He thought he could trust her to do right by him. He opened the door, “I’ll be back in the afternoon.”

He wondered if he could avoid Seungcheol by using the side entrance. But no doubt word would get back to his mom via Seungcheol’s fat mouth and then she’d ask how he left. Better not risk it. Jeonghan wouldn’t be happy at all. Gritting his teeth Joshua waved to the front gate guardsmen, ignoring the presence that was sitting on his horse.

“Hey,” Seungcheol said. “We need to talk about this engagement thing.” He turned his horse’s head towards the gates following Joshua out.

Biting out his words, Joshua faced forward walking away. “This is what you need to know. One, I’m not marrying you. Two, we’re not engaged. I don’t care what anyone says. I’m not agreeing to this.” Joshua scoffed, “It’s not like you’re interested in marrying me anyhow.” Giving him the stinkeye Joshua said, “Didn’t you have your eye on Nayoung? Or was it Mijoo? You have a thing for leggy girls with decent sized busts.”

Joshua smirked as he heard Seungcheol sputtering. Served the idiot right. Like Joshua didn’t know where his damn tastes ran. It certainly didn’t run to Joshua.

“Hey,” he snapped back, “not like you have anyone waiting for you.” He muttered under his breath, “It’s sort of tradition for the other sons to get married to guys anyhow.”

“Why?” Joshua asked, trying to keep the anger from his voice. He fought with himself, nearly wanting to yank down his shirt to show Seungcheol just how much Jeonghan wanted him. Didn’t have anyone waiting for him his ass.

“To prevent fighting for the village head,” Seungcheol said.

“Like it’s even worth fighting over,” Joshua retorted. “Who wants to do the job your dad does? It’s boring and a waste of energy. I don’t care about your backwater town’s traditions. I’m not marrying you. Find someone else. Why didn’t you argue with your parents if you’re so hung up on girls?”

“If I had to settle for a guy you’re not bad on the eyes. And arguing with them is useless. Tradition is tradition.”

Joshua stopped giving him an ugly smile, “Well tradition is going to be broken.”

* * *

Jeonghan dismounted as he heard the sounds of Joshua’s voice carry through the air. Patting Star on the head he left him by the pond. The pond that Mr. Choi thought Minkyung would be at. The Pond of Destiny. At the right time, it was rumored to show you a glimpse of your future, your destiny. The girls in the village giggled about it and how it would show them their true love.  No one ever said if they got that glimpse.

Jeonghan pulled back his lips in a snarl. Seungcheol was here. That put a wrench in their normal activities. What was the bastard doing here, following _his_ lover?

Stepping out from the trees, he smiled as he saw Seungcheol stop his horse, nearly making the poor animal pull his head back with how hard he pulled it to stop.

“Jeonghan,” he said cautiously, “what are you doing here?”

Joshua answered him first. “He helps me find herbs. He’s out here all the time so he knows where they are. I told you I didn’t need you but you followed me anyhow.”

“You heard him Seungcheol,” Jeonghan added, “leave.” Couldn’t tell the idiot that Joshua came out to get herbs and to spend time with him. Either napping or in this case, since the full moon was last night, sex. Jeonghan always raring to go a few days before and a few days after. It was a bit tough on Joshua he knew but Joshua welcomed his advances always.

He got off his horse. Using his muscular size, Seungcheol tried to intimidate Jeonghan. “You have no business here,” he used a gruff tone. Probably picked it up from his father or something.

Smirking at him, Jeonghan moved closer. He wasn’t one to be intimidated. Not by Choi Seungcheol. “And what are you going to do if I don’t?” His smile was all teeth.

Seungcheol got in his face; he cracked his knuckles. “I’ll make you,” he growled.

Jeonghan felt a hand, and heard a voice. “Well too bad. I’m making you,” Joshua said. “I’m going with Jeonghan to get some things up the hill around the pond. Don’t bother following. You’re likely to grab something poisonous and kill yourself. I’ll be back.”

Stumbling along, Jeonghan had to regain his footing. He made sure to turn his head back and smirk at Seungcheol. He draped his arm around Joshua’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “You’re so forceful today. What’s wrong?”

Joshua gave him an ugly look. “I’m tired of being told what to do. By my parents. By you. I can make my own decisions.”

“Darling. I did it to protect you. You heard everyone Minkyung went missing. I can’t have that happen to you,” he explained.

“Maybe you should tell me these things before running off to do who knows what.” Joshua moved out from under Jeonghan’s arm entering the area that lead to the pond. “I’m not a child. Nor am I your wife or your husband. I’m not yours to command. It’s called communication.”

Jeonghan wasn’t in the mood to fight but damn it all. Snapping at Joshua he said, “Well you’re not going to be my husband now are you. You’re supposed to be Seungcheol’s.”

Whirling around Joshua threw his basket at Jeonghan, hard. “You stupid wolf. You think I want to marry him. I want to be yours.” He stomped over to Jeonghan, jabbing him hard in the chest. “We have to figure things out. Together. Not fight each other.” Joshua moved his hand to cup his face, laying his forehead on Jeonghan’s. Letting out a sigh he muttered deflating, “We should just run away together.”

Jeonghan held him tight. He said nothing. If only they could.

Joshua brightened. “That’s it! We should run away together! It’s not like they’d find us. Considering the state of things here us leaving will just cause them so much confusion we’d be able to get away with it!”

God. Joshua looked so excited. “We can’t,” Jeonghan said.

“What? Why not?” Joshua looked at him, eyes confused and wanting answers.

Jeonghan shook his head. “We can’t.”

“But—“

Jeonghan cut him off with a kiss. He pushed Joshua up against a tree, deepening the kiss.

“Jeong— “Joshua tried to speak but Jeonghan kissed harder, moving his tongue into his mouth.

Slowly Jeonghan sucked on his tongue, his hands wandering down, untying his trousers and pushing down his underwear. Moving his lips, Jeonghan let Joshua gasp. He took Joshua’s cock in his hand, lightly pumping it.

He felt Joshua tremble; his legs shook. Letting go of his lips Jeonghan moved down to his knees. Breathing on the tip of Joshua’s now hard cock, he chuckled as Joshua trembled a little. “Too cold for you baby?”

Joshua hissed at him. “What do you think? I’m not a werewolf who generates too much heat.”

Stroking Joshua’s thighs he answered, “Don’t worry. I’ll make everything warmer.”

He slid his lips across the head of Joshua’s cock, smiling at the light moan he received. Joshua was always so responsive. It did wonders for his ego. He opened his mouth taking more of it in, licking the underside of his cock.

“Jeon..Jeonghan,” Joshua groaned. It sounded desperate to Jeonghan’s ears.

Jeonghan hummed. Tightening his hands around Joshua’s hips, he sucked, giving Joshua that pleasure he liked.

Joshua moved his hand from his shoulder to his hair, running his fingers through it. He gasped, tugging at the strands when Jeonghan gave a hard suck. Throwing his head back, Joshua spread his legs a little to balance better.

Fumbling into his pockets Jeonghan took out that bottle of oil and opened it. He made sure to spread some on his fingers. Jeonghan let Joshua’s cock pop out, licking his lips a little.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua whimpered.

“Ah. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He touched the inside of his thighs. “You cleaned up this morning?”

A blush came onto Joshua’s cheeks. “Only a little. I didn’t want to walk with it crusted over on my thighs.”

Jeonghan lay his cheek on the soft skin of his thigh. Moving his fingers, Jeonghan slid them inside his hole. “You didn’t clean in here though,” he smirked. “You dirty thing you.”

Groaning Joshua pushed down a little on them, trying to chase that pleasure, “You told me not to. It dripped this morning still.”

“Hmm. You’re always so good to me,” Jeonghan whispered. He pushed his fingers in, scissoring them. Placing his mouth back on Joshua’s cock, he sucked while fingering Joshua open. The wonders of too much sex yesterday made Joshua’s hole soft. It practically melted around his fingers. He chuckled as he heard a squelch and a throaty whimper from Joshua. Coming inside also made him sticky and wet. So wet. Jeonghan’s left over come leaked onto his fingers and he pushed them inside, stroking Joshua’s prostate.

Joshua’s hand tightened on his hair and he moaned into the air. Jeonghan kept swirling his tongue and sucking on Joshua. The simultaneous feeling of being fucked open with Jeonghan’s fingers and getting sucked gave him a lovely blush across his exposed skin.

He could tell Joshua was close, with how much he tugged on Jeonghan’s hair. That’s when a voice called out.

“Joshua? Where are you? I said I’d keep an eye out on you. You’re my fiancé and all.”

Jeonghan wanted to growl. He didn’t. but he did push his fingers in a little more forcefully, causing Joshua to jerk.

“Joshua?”

Joshua let out a small whimper.

Jeonghan pulled off his cock. “Answer him darling. Tell him you’re fine. Go on.”

Joshua shook his head. His voice would waver.

Jeonghan took his fingers out with a squelch.

“Jeonghan,” he croaked.

“I’ll make you feel good. But get him to leave baby. Go on.” Jeonghan eyes glinted.

Joshua gave a little nod. “I’m fine,” he shouted out.

Jeonghan slid his lips back on Joshua’s cock. He wanted to be mean, so Jeonghan pushed his fingers back in.

Joshua choked on his next sentence. “Go…” he whimpered softly, “go away!”

“Jesus! Fine!” Sounds of feet on grass and a few cracked twigs sounded out.

Humming Jeonghan sucked hard, pushing his fingers in again, letting Joshua fuck himself on them. Jeonghan slowly released Joshua’s cock inch by inch until he was only sucking the head. At this point, Joshua tugged at his hair hard enough for him to maybe worry about losing some strands. Joshua pushed down on Jeonghan’s fingers, biting his lips as he moaned, coming down Jeonghan’s throat.

He slid off, settling on the heels of his feet. Licking his lips, he said, “See I told you I warm you up.”

Joshua glared at him, as beads of sweat trickled down his throat and body. “You were mean,” he croaked. “Help me clean up.”

Jeonghan chuckled, nodding. Taking out a handkerchief he wiped down Joshua’s thighs and gave his leaking anus a cursory clean up. “There all clean now.”

Scoffing Joshua pulled up his underwear and his pants.

“Well as clean as I want you to be. I really do get off on you smelling like me,” Jeonghan smirked. He shrugged, “Must be the wolf.”

Joshua moved his eyes to Jeonghan’s crotch. “And what about you?”

He waved him off. “Tonight.” He kissed Joshua, smiling as he grimaced at the taste of his own come. “Tonight.”

Pulling away Joshua nodded. He knew how Jeonghan’s libido shot through the roof after full moons.

* * *

On the walk back Joshua still ignored Seungcheol and the tiny glances he sent Joshua’s way. His presence here put a wrench in his and Jeonghan’s regular plans. He’d be riding home with Jeonghan, talking, and cuddling. Not walking. His legs still felt a bit like jelly from the impromptu blowjob and fingering.

“You should stay away from Jeonghan,” Seungcheol warned. “He’s bad news.”

Joshua snorted. “You’re the bad news. Jeonghan and I get along fine. He helps me find things and I teach him some remedies.”

Seungcheol moved his horse in front of Joshua. “It’d be best if you didn’t take his help anymore.”

Joshua glared at him. “And why not?”

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Seungcheol snapped.

Moving around Seungcheol’s horse, Joshua scoffed, walking away from him. “No. It doesn’t matter anyhow.”

“Yes, it does,” Seungcheol snapped, “He looks at you like you’re his and he wants to eat you! You’re my fiancé! Not his!”

Joshua whipped his head around towards Seungcheol. How fucking dare he. Glaring daggers, he yelled, “I belong to no one! I decide who I give myself to! And it certainly isn’t you! Keep your stupid ideas to yourself Choi Seungcheol, before I rip out your tongue!”

Seungcheol looked taken aback at Joshua’s outburst. Good.

Joshua stomped the rest of the way to the village, ignoring Seungcheol’s presence. When they neared the apothecary, he snarled, “You did your job. I’m home. Now leave. Before I try to poison you.”

Seungcheol stared down at him. “Stay away from Yoon Jeonghan. Nothing good will come out of you associating with him.”

Staring back at him Joshua said, slowly, enunciating his words, “Fuck. You.” He opened the door, slamming it on his surprised face.

His mom looked at him, relief clear in her face. Joshua stalked past her, nearly slamming the basket on the table, before he ran out the back door to go home. He didn’t want to deal with any of this right now.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. All three of them keeping to their plates. His mom would glance over to him but he’d ignore her glances. He snarled in response to his dad’s looks. He got up and put his dish in the basin. “I’m going to my room.”

“Josh—“

His dad was cut off with a knock on the door.

All three of them turned. He went over to open it.

“We found Minkyung’s body,” Donggeun said. “Village head Choi is calling an emergency meeting.”

The three of them grabbed their cloaks and walked to the meeting hall.

Joshua rubbed at his arms as he heard a howl sound through the night. It wasn’t Jeonghan. He knew it wasn’t. He turned his head as he heard whispers about how it could’ve been the Yoon boy. Why was everyone accusing him? Jeonghan did nothing. He prayed nothing bad would happen.

* * *

“Order! Order!” Mr.Choi shouted. “Everyone calm down!”

The village was in chaos. Minkyung’s body was found ravaged to bits by some wild beast. And now everyone was either pointing fingers or scared to death.

Joshua wrapped his cloak around him tighter, as if it would stop the fear that was running through his body. Something bad was going to happen.

Mr. Shin jumped from his seat. “It was the Yoon boy! He was the only one outside when she was gone!”

“The guard said he didn’t even see her leave. How is it my fault?” Jeonghan asked. He had the poker face on.

“Calm down Hyungsik. Donggeun did say he didn’t see Minkyung leave,” Mr. Choi pointed out.

“A beast attacked her! Everyone knows that he trains hounds!”

More villagers started to whisper.

Why wouldn’t they just be quiet? Jeonghan did nothing wrong. Joshua was with him.

They turned their eyes to Jeonghan looking at him sideways in suspicion.

“Doctor! What’s the analysis?”

“Some sort of hound did get to her. A large one. With rather sharp teeth. Unless the Yoon boy has one like that,” the doctor shrugged.

Seungcheol said, “He could’ve made it look like a huge animal. His traps are rather pointy and sharp.”

Joshua glared at Seungcheol’s head. The asshole.

“There’s no proof that she left when I left or when I came back,” Jeonghan said calmly.

Joshua could tell he was seething inside though.

“And there’s no proof of you not seeing her,” Seungcheol said with a shrug. “There are other exits from the village.”

Joshua clenched his fists, as more people started to whisper in favor of Seungcheol.

“You see!” Mr. Shin spat.

“Unless you have proof Jeonghan that you were somewhere else? Or someone else was with you?” Seungcheol added with a smirk.

Jeonghan snarled at him.

Mr. Choi sighed as more villagers started to join in on the same vein as Seungcheol. “Quiet!” He turned to Jeonghan. “I’m sorry Jeonghan, but I’m going to have to ask you to come with us. Just for a bit. We have questions.”

Everyone knew that it pretty much meant you were the number one suspect. The only one. And you were as good as convicted.

No. No. Why? Why was this happening?

On shaking legs Joshua stood up. “I was with him,” he said.

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. He shook his head.

Mr. Choi looked up at him. Seungcheol turned his head. “What? What did you say Joshua?”

He ignored the burning look from his parent’s as he repeated his statement. “I was with Jeonghan last night.”

Everyone went quiet.


	4. Twists and Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. If this one reads weird well I'm sick and my brain feels like shit like my body feels like shit. I'll probably do a reread and a slight rewrite eventually. Maybe. But this chapter definitely took a different turn than originally planned. And jumping POVs between Jeonghan and Joshua.

Seungcheol shook his head. “Don’t lie for him. You were probably just with him for a bit.”

Snapping at Seungcheol, Joshua said, “I was with him during the time Minkyung went missing! Right before the village roused everyone to look for her!”

Mr. Choi shouted, “This is a conversation for those involved! The village will be informed when we have new information on what happened! For now, go home and there’s safety in numbers!”

The villagers confused left the hall shuffling one by one. People whispered and stared at Jeonghan then Joshua and the Chois.

Joshua ignored it all staring down at Seungcheol’s dumb face wanting to smash it in with his fist. He was taking this too far trying to pin this on Jeonghan. All for the sake of what? Tradition? Or was he using Joshua to hide something?

“Let’s go into my office and talk,” Mr. Choi said. His face spoke volumes. He was shaken to say the least.

He tried to move forward but he was stopped. Looking to the side he saw his own dad’s grim face and the squeezing of his hand on Joshua’s shoulder. He stared at Joshua like he didn’t know him. No doubt when they got home another fight was going to happen. This time over the relationship he tried to hide.

His mom looked not at him but at Jeonghan. She stared at his back as he followed the Chois. It was like she wanted to decipher his very being by just looking at him. Or maybe she was looking for what attracted Joshua to him. No doubt she knew what they did that night. If anyone would figure it out without him telling it was his mom.

* * *

 

Mr. Choi sat in his chair facing all of them. Joshua sat in the middle sandwiched between his parents; his attempts at sitting with Jeonghan on the loveseat were dashed. His dad yanked him to sit down. Jeonghan’s eyes flashed a tad, and he gave a light growl, which if Joshua were next to him he’d give him a tiny smack for it but he wasn’t. Seungcheol sat on one of the chairs facing his father.

“Now let’s go over this again,” Mr. Choi said gently, “you’re saying you were with Jeonghan during the time Minkyung was supposed to have left, and up until the whole village went into chaos?”

“Yes,” Joshua replied bluntly, he shrugged off his dad’s hand as it tried to stop him from getting up. “I said it during the meeting and I’m saying it again. I was with him. For a good two hours. He can’t have kidnapped her.”

“He could’ve killed her when you weren’t together,” Seungcheol muttered quietly.

“When did she die?” Joshua snapped. He had enough of Seungcheol and him adding fuel to the fire.

“The doctor said she died last night. Around the time she went missing,” Mr. Choi explained, turning to Seungcheol he said, “so no he couldn’t have killed her Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan sat there quiet as a mouse, but his eyes moved to each speaker once before darting his eyes back to Joshua, as if he were watching to make sure nothing happened to him.

“I know you don’t lie Joshua. I’ll take your word on this. You swear that you were with Jeonghan last night during that time?” Mr. Choi looked at him critically.

“For the last time,” Joshua said exasperatedly, “yes I was. During the time, she disappeared until Mr. Shin woke up the whole village.”

“What were you doing with him?” His dad asked.

Joshua froze. Did his dad really not know? Did he have to spell it out for him? Dare he though. If word got out and it would inevitably get out things would get worse for Jeonghan. He opened his mouth for one lie but before he could say anything Jeonghan jumped in.

“What do you think he was doing with me?” Jeonghan flashed a smirk across his face. He watched as Joshua’s dad turned his gaze from Joshua to him.

Nearly growling his dad said, “That’s why I asked. I don’t know.”

He stood up and walked to Joshua, wrapping an arm around his waist. Joshua, so used this action, molded his body to Jeonghan’s, which made him smile before Jeonghan turned it into a lewder one. Kissing Joshua on the neck, Jeonghan pulled away, smiling triumphantly at the looks of horror and surprise. “Do I need to spell it out for you? The fact that we made—“

“Enough!” His dad’s face turned this puce color. His eyes bugged out at how close Jeonghan was. The fact that Jeonghan kissed Joshua on the neck and that he had allowed it.

But Jeonghan wasn’t done. No. Not at all. Never let it be said that Jeonghan didn’t take vindictive pleasure out of things. Joshua knew whatever he was going to say next would not help the situation but fuck it. He tightened his hand around Joshua’s hip, “Shua and I. We made love under the moonlight. For those two hours, I had your son under me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Father in law.”

Joshua would have face palmed but at this point he let Jeonghan have his fun. It was his dad’s fault in the first place for the stupid engagement with Seungcheol. No doubt Jeonghan was still hopping mad about it. Joshua knew how to hold grudges as well. Let him suffer.

His dad lurched forward fist ready, to punch Jeonghan it seemed. But his mom grabbed him and made him stay put. “How dare you,” he growled. “Joshua. Is he lying?”

Shaking his head, Joshua drove the last nail into his father’s coffin given the ashy color on his face. “No,” he moved his hand, putting it on top of Jeonghan’s possessive one, squeezing it in comfort. “We spent it together. Exactly as he said we did.” Turning to Mr. Choi he asked, “This will change the engagement, won’t it?” He schooled his expression into something demure, even though he’d rather smirk, “the fact that I’m not pure.”

He cleared his throat. “This certainly changes things indeed. But considering this is the first time. It shouldn’t matter as long as you two stay away from each other and end things.”

Jeonghan gave him a smile that was all teeth. “You think this was the first time? We’ve done this countless times. For the past year.” Nearly snarling at the man, he said, “And we won’t be giving each other up. I suggest you find someone else for your son to marry Village head Choi. Joshua is taken.” Jeonghan paused, “Actually you might want to ask Nayong,” looking down at Seungcheol who stiffened at the mention of her name, Jeonghan gave a wide grin. “I stumbled upon something a few weeks ago. Over heard something about pregnancy perhaps.”

Everyone turned to look at Seungcheol as he looked down into his lap.

Nervously and a bit angered Mr. Choi said, “Perhaps this is a talk for another day. With Nayoung included.”

“Oh no,” Joshua said, butting in. “Today. You can talk to Nayoung yourselves. If she’s pregnant this engagement is void. Isn’t it? Especially since the child is Seungcheol’s.”

Joshua’s dad stood up, pointedly ignoring how close Jeonghan and Joshua were. “Indeed. If she’s pregnant and the child is his. Joshua will not be marrying Seungcheol.” He looked at their joined hands, “However it doesn’t mean you’ll get to marry Jeonghan either.”

He sighed. “Let’s go to my home. And we shall collect Nayoung on the way.” The disappointment in his eyes were clear.

Seungcheol looked half terrified and half angry. No doubt he hoped to sweep the whole thing under the rug and marry Joshua following tradition. But if he messed up that was his problem not Joshua’s. He wouldn’t let anyone use him.

* * *

 

Nayoung had looked sufficiently frightened when she came down the stairs when her mother called her. Her parents looked surprised and apprehensive. But considering how silent Seungcheol had been during the talk at the meeting hall there was no doubt she was pregnant. Now they just had to dissolve one engagement and have a different one made in its place.

Silently they all walked into the Choi’s house. Nodding and bowing to Seungcheol’s mother as she had set a table of tea and coffee for them.

Jeonghan managed to steal a seat next to Joshua, smiling back at Joshua’s father as he had ousted him from the spot he wanted to take. This wasn’t going to endear Jeonghan to him at all but he didn’t care. Not when the man himself said that he wouldn’t let Joshua marry him no matter if the engagement with Seungcheol was going to be ended.

As gently as possible, Mr. Choi said, “Nayoung is it true,” he cleared his throat, “that you’re pregnant?”

The teacup she was drinking from shook. A bit of tea spilled on her, but her face was so stricken with fear she didn’t even register the splash of warm tea.

It was enough confirmation for Mr. Choi, Joshua, and his family. Jeonghan gave a small victorious smile, squeezing Joshua’s hand underneath the table. That was one obstacle down. He had only one more. Just one more.

Seungcheol sunk deeper in his chair, like he could disappear if he tried to make himself seem smaller. If he had told his parents the truth, then Joshua wouldn’t be dragged into this mess and neither would Jeonghan. But then again if he hadn’t would Joshua have blurted out that he spent time with Jeonghan.

Looking at him Jeonghan contemplated whether or not Joshua would’ve jumped out of his seat to save him, engagement or not. He felt Joshua’s hand squeeze his; Joshua smiled at him warmly, just like always. No. How could he doubt him? Joshua would always jump to Jeonghan’s rescue.

Mr. Choi pressed on. “The child. Whose is it?” Gently he said, “There’s no need to lie to protect anyone Nayoung.”

Shakily she put down the tea cup. She opened her mouth once but no sound came out. The second time she tried to speak, tears started spilling down her eyes.

They were quick to comfort: Mr. Choi took the tissues from his wife, while Nayoung’s parents started asking her what was wrong while simultaneously drying her eyes.

“It’s Seungcheol’s isn’t it?” Mr. Choi said, pushing for an answer.

Sniffling she nodded, whispering out a small yes.

“Do you know how far you are along?” Mrs. Choi asked softly. And as quietly as she could, she smacked Seungcheol upside the back of his head.

“Two months. I haven’t bled in two months,” she said.

“We should see the doctor to make sure.” Mr. Choi sighed. “It looks like the engagement between Joshua and Seungcheol is null and void at this point.” He turned to Joshua and his family. “I’m sorry for this.”

Joshua’s father nodded. Stiff or not he seemed, relieved. “We’ll take our leave then. Good night. And good luck.”

“Jeonghan,” Mr. Choi said, “I’ll make an announcement tomorrow morning about Minkyung’s disappearance. I can’t help with how it will be for the two of you though.” He gave a pointed look at how Jeonghan held onto Joshua’s hand.

“Minkyung’s death not being my fault will be good enough,” Jeonghan replied. “I never cared about what others thought anyhow.”

“Yes, but can the same be said about Joshua.” Mr. Choi said it as some sort of warning.

“We’ll be fine,” Joshua said. “Thank you for your concern Mr. Choi.”

Joshua tugged Jeonghan out of the Choi’s home, but not before Jeonghan flashed a little smirk Seungcheol’s way. He shouldn’t have tried to interfere with their relationship. Jeonghan wouldn’t have revealed anything otherwise. Too bad for him.

* * *

 

Jeonghan walked Joshua home, hands intertwined. He knew that Joshua’s father hated him. Probably something to do with his own dad. An insignificant hurdle in comparison to his biggest one.

But he was one step closer to having Joshua forever. Eavesdropping had its perks. He patted himself on the back metaphorically.

Joshua’s father hustled them inside. “We have to talk about this,” he said, pointing at their joined hands. “It can’t go on. This ends today. Right now.”

“Why?!”

And there Joshua went. He had such a fiery temper when he was riled. Jeonghan remembered when Joshua tackled him to the ground floor once in a fit of anger. It surprised him and then it aroused him. But it also made him aware that Joshua wasn’t one to messed around with all the time. Now was one of those times. What would Joshua do? He showed his reckless side during these times.

“There’s no future for you if you stay with him,” he slammed his fist on the dinner table, making Joshua’s mother flinch. “He doesn’t have a good reputation. The fact that he led you astray and you two have been,” he snarled the next words, “having sex before marriage. He’s no good. You can’t see him anymore.”

“I seduced him first!” Joshua shouted his words, giving a satisfied smile.

Joshua did take pleasure in surprising people. Jeonghan included. The number of times Joshua surprised him; it made Jeonghan lose a few years of his lifespan.

“What?”

“I seduced him first,” Joshua hissed. “He didn’t want to push me so I pushed him into sex first.”

“Joshua!” His mother cried out. “Enough! Listen to your father. You’re not allowed to see Jeonghan anymore.”

“And why not!” Joshua yelled. “I love him!”

“Sex isn’t love. There’s more to a relationship than the sex aspect of it. And you can’t possibly love him. You’re too young to even know what it is,” she explained.

“Sex isn’t the only part of our relationship,” he snapped back, “you don’t know anything about our relationship. How dare you say we don’t know what love is.” Joshua gave them an ugly look, “You say we’re too young yet you were willing to make me get married. Not too young for that, now am I?”

Joshua glared at them, clearly ready to start a fight of epic proportions.

Jeonghan cut in before Joshua did more damage than necessary. “I’ll be leaving. But I won’t stop seeing your son.” He stared at them deeply, “He’s right to say our relationship is more than just sex. I’d like to talk more to change your minds about me. But I think we all need some rest.”

Joshua opened his mouth to protest but quietly Jeonghan shushed him. “Shh. It’s ok.” He brushed his bangs out the way gently. “It’s been a long day and we need sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow.”  Jeonghan kissed him, ignoring Joshua’s father heated glare. “I’ll be back tomorrow. We’re not done talking.”

“You’re not welcome in this house,” Mr. Hong snapped.

“You’ll let me in when I come talk tomorrow or else I’ll air out what me and Joshua have been doing. I don’t think you want that, do you?” Jeonghan said lightly.

“You’d hurt Joshua like that?” Mrs. Hong said. “How can you say you love him then?”

“He’ll forgive me for this. He wouldn’t forgive me for not trying. And if I have to use that to get into your house then I will. Right Shua?” Jeonghan looked at Joshua.

“Whatever it takes,” he answered back.

“I’ll be back tomorrow after dinner. I can only guess that I’ll be allowed inside?” Jeonghan gave a pointed look to Mr. Hong.

Begrudgingly he nodded his head.

Jeonghan gave Joshua one last kiss, and bowed politely to Joshua’s parents before going out the front door.

* * *

 

“Joshua,” his mom said as soon as Jeonghan left.

“No. We’re talking. Tomorrow. You wouldn’t listen to me about the dumb engagement. Which as you saw was a large farce. So you’ll listen to us. You have to,” he said fiercely.

“He’s bad news,” his dad growled. “Just like his own father. I won’t have you around him. Love him or not it’s no good for you two. Can you imagine how hard life would be if you married him? Everyone already looks at him sideways. Your life would change. No. It will change. You announced to everyone already that you were with him. Come tomorrow everyone will talk about you and him.” He shook his head. “If we distance you two it’ll die down. But I will not allow you two to get married. No.”

“We’ll listen to you two,” his mom said, “but our answer will remain the same.”

“Then we’ll elope and leave,” Joshua retorted. “If the answer is still no then we’ll leave. Watch us.” Tired of hearing all of this back and forth shit he went up the stairs to his room, drowning out their voices. “We won’t stay if nothing will change.”

“Joshua!”

He closed the door, no longer wanting to hear everything. Sliding the lock in, he slid down to the floor. “We should just leave.” Taking a shuddering breath, he gripped his pants, terrified of the future.

* * *

 

The next morning Joshua heard nothing but birds and unnatural quiet in the house. Going down the stairs he saw breakfast, one portion for himself covered, along with a note. He grabbed it, reading. Crumpling the note as he finished, he threw it against the wall in frustration. Damn them.

His mom went out with his dad to collect herbs. They were trying to curtail every chance he had at seeing Jeonghan. They even made some lofty threats of what would happen if he didn’t open the apothecary. Damn it.

Blowing out a huge gust of air he grabbed his cloak, trying not to growl. Why were things still going against them? They got rid of two obstacles only to come up against another.

He exited the house, locking it up. That’s when he heard the whispers.

Some of the older ladies looked at him and whispered. No doubt thinking about what he was doing with Jeonghan. The grandmas as well gave him looks, some filled with pity and others with confusion.

Joshua didn’t need this. He trudged along to the apothecary, opening the doors and flipping the sign. If they didn’t come in, then he’d have a quiet day. He didn’t need their shit to add to an already crap day.

Throughout the morning, he had the regulars come in and some people who rarely made their way into the store. No doubt to stare at him and make whispering comments as they did. Some made sad clucking noises at him. And others shook their head. No one was brave enough yet to ask.

Old Mrs. Kim made small talk. “I’ve heard the news dearie. It’s too bad Seungcheol is taken. But there’s no need to go running off with that Yoon boy. Bad boys aren’t marriage material my child.”

As polite as possible Joshua said, “I was always with Jeonghan. From the beginning. That engagement with Seungcheol was stupid and I wasn’t even interested in him.” He handed her the bag, “Thank you for your concern though. Me _and_ Jeonghan are doing fine.”

She took her bag, shaking her head at him.

The door closed behind her; Joshua stuck out his tongue. These old busy bodies needed to back off.

Seungkwan came in, a bright smile on his face, like it would clear up all of Joshua’s problems. “Hey. How’s the day going?”

Raising his brow, Joshua deadpanned, “You really want to know? Seriously?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “Nope. I want to know the gossip. What were you doing with Jeonghan that night and what’s this news about the engagement being broken? Was it because of you? I heard snippets that Nayoung is involved in some way.”

Joshua pushed away from the counter. “Always after gossip, aren’t you?”

“Well what I'm hearing now is gossip,” he answered with a shrug. “I thought I’d get the truth from the source.”

“I was with Jeonghan. Doing things. Obviously. I don’t think I need to spell it out for you,” Joshua said, a light blush coming to his cheeks. “The engagement with Seungcheol is over. And you’re right it does have to do with Nayoung.” Joshua looked around the store to make sure it was empty. Silently he made a gesture over his stomach. “She’s you know.”

Seungkwan’s jaw dropped. “Ooh. So she’s,” he made the same gesture back.

Joshua nodded.

“That would explain it. It’s his?” he asked.

“Yea. It’s his. So, engagement broken. Good riddance,” Joshua scoffed.

“You and Jeonghan were,” Seungkwan raised his brows in a suggestive manner.

“Yes,” Joshua replied, slamming his hand on the counter, “not that it’s any of your business.”

“Can I ask if you did this because of the engagement or…?”

“We’re together,” Joshua said. “Now what are you here for? Besides for the gossip.”

“Some salve. Something took a swipe at my sister. The claw marks are small but we think it’s because she moved away so quickly. But it’s taking its time to heal.”

Joshua nodded. “I’ll get the good stuff then. Soak the wound in it and then let it dry for a bit. She can sleep with it as long the bandages are soaked. But not all day.” Joshua grabbed the right bottle, wrapping it up and bagging it. “If it doesn’t get better maybe get the doctor to sew some stiches in.”

“Got it. Thanks,” he chirped at Joshua as he paid. “And thanks for the news.”

Giving him a rueful smile, Joshua sent him on his way.

The day dwindled and his parents did a minor drop by before leaving to check on his grandma. He ignored them. They’d talk. Later. The sun dipped down and Joshua flipped the sign closed and locked the front door from the inside. He tidied up before taking the day’s earnings and securing it in his bag. Walking out the back door he made sure to close and lock it as well.

Hearing a rustling noise, he looked up. His eyes widened but before he could shout for help Joshua was knocked back, his head hitting the walls of the store. His eyes slid shut as he tried to stop from blacking out, but it wasn’t working. He heard something before he lost consciousness.

“Stupid boy.”


	5. Here be Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And things come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Blood. Fight scenes. Badly written fight scenes
> 
> it's done!!! YAY! I'm going to move on to other stories now.

Jeonghan waited by the Pond of Destiny. Pricking his ears, he listened for the sounds of Joshua’s rustling and his sweet voice. Except he didn’t hear it. He heard the distinct voices of Joshua’s parents. It seemed they were trying to stop Joshua from seeing Jeonghan no matter what.

The fact that they took over Joshua’s normal routine of picking herbs meant one of them had an inkling on when Joshua met up with him. Snorting he moved away from the tree and took Star through the denser part of the forest to go back the way he came. He guessed Joshua’s parents weren’t that dumb after all. But they didn’t know that Joshua snuck out through the window. Jeonghan would just have to leave a note for him there then for tonight.

Sighing he steered Star towards the village. The whole talk tonight would be explosive. He could feel it in his bones. Joshua would get angry and snarl at his parents like he was the wolf instead of Jeonghan. He smirked; it was nice seeing Joshua all ready to fight. He was normally so docile.

Passing the gates, the whispers were even louder today than normal. It must’ve been because of what Joshua blurted out last night in his defense. The old grandmas looked at him in askance. No doubt they wondered how he got such a good boy like Joshua to be with him. If only they knew just how bad Joshua could be, the giant tease he was. The other young adults looked apprehensive. Goodness knows why. He wasn’t interested in any of them. The only one he was interested in was already his.

A pity Jeonghan couldn’t go visit him today though. No doubt Joshua’s parents had people watching the store for them, keeping an eye out for him. Best just to leave a note for later tonight after their talk.

* * *

He knocked on the Hong’s door. Star snorted from his spot on their lawn, no doubt laughing at how Jeonghan smelled just a bit nervous. For all they had been through Star was always derisive to his master. The bloody stallion didn’t show that same attitude to Joshua. Jeonghan glared at Star until he gave him a horsey snicker and started to eat the grass around the Hong’s lawn.

The door opened. Mrs. Hong looked distraught. Grabbing him she screamed, “Where’s Joshua?”

Jeonghan gave her a sharp look. “He’s not home? I haven’t seen him all day. I didn’t go by the shop.”

He tore her hands off moving into the house. He ran into Joshua’s room but the scent while strong wasn’t fresh. Whirling he asked, “Where was he last?”

She looked at him, “The store. We thought he went to run off with you.”

Jeonghan shook his head in disbelief. Rushing down the stairs and he released Star and climbed on. “Let’s go.”

The closer he got to the store the more he smelled that familiar scent. Fuck it all. Fuck. Turning Star’s head, Jeonghan nudged the horse into a gallop following that smell. He only hoped he’d get there before any more damage was done.

* * *

Groaning Joshua eyes fluttered open. He rolled over, feeling that old mattress they always used. Wait. That meant he was in the old barn. Shifting he sat up and scooted as far as he could go, his back hitting the wall.

Jeonghan’s father sat on that old rickety chair that sat in the barn loft. His eyes. His eyes weren’t human anymore. The man let the wolf take over.

“How stupid of my son. Taking up with you and leaving the evidence behind. It made it that much easier to find who everyone was talking about.” He gave Joshua a smile that erred on insane. “Why hasn’t my son eaten you yet? Since he seems to like the taste of you.” Laughing he said, “He has though. From what I heard. How far did you let him go?”

“What are you talking about,” Joshua asked quietly, feeling uneasy.

“We wolves eat people you see. When the moon comes up and we’re just on the side of crazy,” he barked a laugh. “Or maybe it’s me. Jeonghan seems fine on the full moon.” He gave Joshua a lewd grin. “But he’s rather horny after it isn’t he. Is that why you smell so strongly of him? Like this place does? You two have had sex here. A lot it seems. Is he any good?”

“Is that any of your business?” Joshua tried to edge far away. Damn his smart mouth. Now wouldn’t be the time to talk back.

He laughed. “You’re right. It isn’t. What’s my business is why he hasn’t eaten you? Like I did to the girl.”

Joshua stopped. “It was you who killed her?” He snapped, “Why let Jeonghan take the blame?” What sort of father let his son take the blame? But then again what sort of person ate another one. Joshua reevaluated that person bit as Mr. Yoon’s eyes flashed towards him again. That inhuman red color. He wasn’t human. Not anymore.

Jeonghan’s father gave him a smile. “What else is my son good for? He did his father proud by helping me by not telling everyone that I did it.”

Shaking his head, Joshua said, “No. He didn’t know. He couldn’t have.” Jeonghan couldn’t have known. He wouldn’t have shielded such a heinous act.

“A wolf knows another wolf. My son knew.” He turned, “Right Jeonghan. You knew I killed the girl. Like I’ll kill your beloved.”

Jeonghan came into view, growling. “Don’t touch him.”

His father stood up, walking over to Jeonghan he hit him. Backhanding Jeonghan across the face, he hit him hard enough to make him fall to the floor in front of the mattress.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said, horrified. He started to crawl over to him but stopped when Jeonghan yelled.

“Don’t! Don’t move Shua! Stay there!”

“Jeonghan?” Joshua’s voice nearly trembled. What was happening?

“Don’t. Move,” he said through gritted teeth. “Please.”

Jeonghan’s father laughed hysterically. “I’d do as my son says boy. Or else I’ll feel like eating you now rather than later. Not in the way my son normally does. No. I’ll crush your bones and tear into your flesh and let the blood flow. And I’ll make sure to do it in front of my son.”

“He’s off limits!” Jeonghan snapped back. “You had your fill! Don’t touch him!”

“What good are humans Jeonghan? They’re so weak and fragile. Like your mother and your sister. Weak. Susceptible to disease,” he said harshly. He paused, “So weak,” running his fingers through his dirty hair, “so weak. That’s why they died. They died and left me alone! Your mother died and she left me!” He spat, “Humans are weak! I’m doing you a favor by getting rid of the attachment you have for him!”

“He’s mine!” Jeonghan roared.

“And Hyemi was mine and she died!” His hands went down to his face. He was distraught.  “Your mother died.”

The death of Jeonghan’s mother and sister seemed to take a toll on his father. The man, wolf, was insane. Was this why Jeonghan wouldn’t leave the village? To keep an eye on his crazy father. How were they going to get out of here alive?

He started to sob, repeating her name over and over again like he could make himself go into a trance. Stopping he looked up. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll kill him and you’ll help me hide his body and the evidence.”

“I won’t,” Jeonghan replied getting up, trying to shield Joshua from view.

“You will. Like you did with the girl.”

Jeonghan startled. He turned his head to Joshua staring at him with horrified eyes. “I didn’t. I swear—“

“It’s too late Jeonghan. I already told him. No need to lie. You helped daddy dearest like a good son.” He gave them a wild smile.

“I had too Shua. He threatened you and I couldn’t let something happen to you. Please understand,” Jeonghan pleaded. He moved to Joshua, getting close. “Please. I did it for you.”

“Jeong—“

Mr. Yoon let loose a laugh. “Done out of love. How sweet. Get out of the way.” He shoved Jeonghan away from Joshua. “Time for the evidence to disappear.” His jaws started to shift, teeth started to come in, jagged and sharp, then claws. Claws that would make ribbons of Joshua’s human skin.

Joshua scrambled trying to move to Jeonghan but the claws stuck into his cloak stopping him. Hurriedly Joshua started to undo the ties but the wolf was quicker, launching his other arm at Joshua.

He sat there, frozen. The blood in his body rushed to his brain and then down but he couldn’t move. Why couldn’t he move?!

A body went past his eyes. It tackled Mr. Yoon away from Joshua.

The two bodies rolled on the floor.

“Jeonghan!” Joshua yelled as he saw him snapping back at his father.

The two growled at each other, trying to bite at the other. Joshua looked around quickly trying to find a weapon that would help. He couldn’t sit around and do nothing. Getting to his feet he ran to the other end. Spotting an old pitch fork, he grabbed it.

He ran back. A shot rang out. Joshua’s heart dropped. It couldn’t have been Jeonghan. God don’t let it be Jeonghan who was hit. Running over the rest of the way, his eyes widened as he saw Seungcheol holding up a smoking gun.

Thankfully he hit Jeonghan’s father. He had just sat up, holding his hand to his wound, staring at it.

“Don’t move,” Seungcheol yelled. “Stay where you are Mr. Yoon. You’re going to have to answer for the death of Minkyung!”

Mr. Yoon laughed. Moving his hand away he stood up. “And you think your little gun is going to stop me?” He charged at Seungcheol, but Jeonghan tackled him to the side, once again engaging in a grapple.

Seungcheol fell backwards, hitting the floor ass first dropping his gun, borrowed no doubt.

Joshua dropped the pitchfork and took the gun. “What kind of bullets do you have in here,” he asked.

Seungcheol blubbered a bit, surprised or shocked that his life just flashed before his eyes.

“What kind of bullets?!” Joshua snapped.

“Silver. Some of them are silver,” he sputtered.

Joshua trained the gun on them, waiting for Jeonghan’s father to come up. The two of them kept rolling, clawing at each other and trying to unseat the other. Damn it!

Finally, Jeonghan’s father was facing Joshua, his back to him. He pulled the trigger, aiming for the man’s head, hoping that the bullet that came out was a silver one.

A large noise rang out. Joshua stared in horror as he hit true and the bullet imbedded itself in Mr. Yoon’s head. He dropped the gun as Mr. Yoon’s body fell. Jeonghan pushed it off, staring at it.

He ran to Jeonghan, his cloak fluttering behind him. “Jeonghan. Are you ok?” Frantically he checked him for wounds, thankfully only seeing shallow ones. He pulled him into a hug. “Thank the lord.”

His heart kept pumping hard. Joshua squeezed Jeonghan hard. Slowly he let go, he moved to kiss Jeonghan, stopping as his name was screamed out.

“Joshua!”

Turning he saw a flash of Mr. Yoon and his claws coming his way.

A hand came up, shielding him as Jeonghan pulled Joshua’s head into his chest.

Through gritted teeth Jeonghan said, “No more. There’ll be no more out of you father.” His free hand moved, turning into claws, swiping at his father’s neck, severing the carotid veins and arties.

Blood sprayed over them, splashing over Jeonghan’s hands and hitting Joshua sporadically.

The body hit the floor once more, bleeding out. But not before he said one last thing. “A wolf is a monster Jeonghan. No matter how much you love him. One day you’ll hurt him like I hurt your mother and sister,” he said rasping out.

Jeonghan snarled, “No. I won’t.”

They watched as Mr. Yoon’s eyes closed and the blood drained out quickly.

“You two should leave,” Seungcheol said, startling them out of their trance. “Before the other villagers get here and they separate you two.” He picked up his gun. “No matter if we pin the blame on Mr. Yoon there’s no way you two will be get to be together. Leave now while you can.” He took a breath. “The village is in an uproar and it’s chaotic. No one will see you.”

They got up. “Why are you being so nice now?” Jeonghan asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“I got Joshua into my mess and then tried to pin Minkyung’s death on you. It was wrong of me,” he said quietly. “On my horse is the pouch of money and Joshua’s bag I found on the apothecary floor. Take it and leave while you can.”

Joshua held onto Jeonghan’s hand. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“I’ll tell them I came up here and found him dead and you two gone.” He handed the gun over butt first. “Take the gun so there’s no evidence left. I’ll make it look like the pitchfork killed him. Consider this payback for me being an asshole.”

Taking the gun Joshua put it in his pocket. “Thank you.” He pulled Jeonghan along. “Let’s go. Your father can’t keep you here anymore. He’s dead.”

Jeonghan nodded back. Following Joshua down the stairs, he said to Seungcheol. “I didn’t overhear you two. I smelled it on her. That she was pregnant and that it was yours. Live a happy life.”

Seungcheol gave him a small nod.

Joshua grabbed his bag, rifling through it and nodding at what was left in it. “We have quite a bit of money. We can go to the capital. The house my grandfather left to me is there. We can live there. Let’s go.”

“Yea,” Jeonghan said, “let’s go.” He took Joshua’s hand and they ran to Star. Pushing Joshua onto the stallion, Jeonghan jumped on behind him. He turned Star’s head toward the plains. He turned his head hearing all the noises from the village. Nudging Star into a gallop, he put his nose into Joshua’s neck, letting out a sigh of relief. He was free of his father and having to take care of the wolf’s mess. There was nothing left now for him to do except love Joshua. Finally, they could be happy. Together and happy.

Joshua moved his hand on top of Jeonghan's, squeezing it in comfort. They could be together now. No shadow of evil and no shadow of his parents keeping him away from Jeonghan. It would be just the two of them now.


End file.
